Nuestro Secreto
by LittleTsubaki
Summary: En el secreto de su habitación, escondidos entre sus paredes, ocultos de todos los demás, cada uno ha dejado al descubierto partes de su alma que nadie más conoce. Bakugou y Uraraka enamorados, asustados por los sentimientos experimentados, solamente buscan la manera de estar juntos sin ser juzgados.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad intelectual de su respectivo creador.

Capítulo 1

Ochako cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, él la esperaba de pie sosteniéndole la mirada. No le resultaba extraño que pareciera de mal humor. Kacchan siempre parecía estar enojado, molesto con la vida y todo aquello que le rodeaba. Todavía se sentía intimidad hacia él, sin importar cuantas veces le mostrara la ternura que se escondía detrás de esa fachada de chico malo.

Él caminó hacia ella, puso sus manos grandes y cálidas sobre sus hombros, y le dio un delicado beso en la frente. Ella alzó su mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos, Kacchan sonrió de una forma que solo él lograba hacer. Se abrazaron mutuamente, sintiéndose uno parte del otro.

Ninguno de los dos se encontraba dispuesto a anunciar su romance con bombos y platillos. Tal vez algunos no entenderían porque tomaron la decisión de esconder su amor, si no debían nada a nadie, y no habría una sola persona que les reprochara por amarse mutuamente. Pero, había un maldito pero; tenían en cuenta muchas diferencias y amigos comunes, y tanto ella como Katsuki no se sentía con la fuerza ni las ganas de tener que explicar cómo es que llegaron a esta situación.

Si estaban siendo infantiles, no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Ahora mismo, sintiéndose tan cerca del otro, tampoco importaba nada de lo que los rodeaba. Se necesitaban y solamente podían pensar en probar los labios del otro. Ochako fue quien tomó la iniciativa, atrajo su rostro hacia ella para poder robarle un beso que le supo a la mismísima gloria.

Kacchan le devolvió el beso con ferocidad. Todo el día estando a su lado, viéndola reía y juguetear con las demás chicas, sintiendo ganas de abrazarla y besar sin poder hacerlo. Creía que se volvería loco de tanto aguantarse.

Se separaron escasos centímetros. —¡Te extrañé! —las palabras de Bakugou hicieron que algo en su corazón se removiera y se hinchara de felicidad. ¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto? Volvió a abrazarlo. Deseaba con toda su alma quedarse así por siempre con él.

Uraraka se dejó guiar hacia la habitación. Conocía su pequeño apartamento de memoria. Había estado tantas veces ahí, compartiendo con él demasiados momentos. Sabía que conocía partes de él que nadie más lo hacía y que si lo dijera nadie lo creería.

Dentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Su lugar secreto, seguro e incluso mágico, les entregaba la intimidad que necesitaban para dejarse llevar no solo por la pasión, sino también por el amor que se sentían. Necesitaban demostrarse todo lo que sentían.

—¡Te amo! —las palabras salieron de su boca con demasiada emoción. Kacchan murmuró algo que no alcanzó a entender, pues sus manos acariciándole la piel debajo de su blusa y subiendo lentamente hacia sus senos la hicieron perder el hilo de la conversación.

—¡Eres tan hermosa! —le quitó la camisa y la lanzó hacia algún rincón olvidado de su habitación. Ella soltó una risilla mientras él hundía su cara en sus senos para besarlos y lamerlos.

Uraraka lo detuvo. —¡Espera! —Bakugou hizo lo que ella le pidió, y le pareció extraño verla sonrojarse. ¿Sería posible que aún se sentía cohibida al estar desnuda ante él?

Le acarició suavemente la cara. Se veía tan frágil y delicada, pero él conocía la fuerza que se escondía detrás. Ochako era la mujer más valiente y fuerte que había conocido en toda su vida. Superó tantos momentos difíciles en su vida, y a pesar de eso, ella seguía sonriendo, siendo amable. Estaba tan llena de amor, no solo para él sino también para todos los que la rodeaban. ¿Cómo una mujer tan perfecta se fijó en alguien tan podrido como él?

—No tenemos que hacerlo. —le dijo, aunque sus pelotas le dolieran luego por esa decisión, no quería lastimarla de alguna manera. —Podemos ver una película o solo acostarnos a hablar.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No es eso, tonto. —ahora la rojez de su rostro se había extendido hacia sus orejas. —Quiero probar algo nuevo.

Bakugou giró levente su cabeza. ¿Qué tenía en mente? La vio ponerse de rodillas y él no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Ella desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y bajó la cremallera. No lo miraba a la cara. La detuvo antes de que liberara su erección.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó maldiciéndose por detenerla. Claro que se moría de ganas de verla meter su pene en su boca, pero era obvio que ella no estaba tan interesada en hacerlo como él en recibir ese oral.

—Yo… —ella tragó saliva. —Te escuché. —ahora sí lo miró a la cara. Bakugou se odio tanto. ¡Era un jodido idiota!

—¡Ponte de pie! —sonó tal vez un poco violento, estaba enojado, pero no con ella, sino consigo mismo por ser tan idiota. —Lo que dije con Kirishima. —¿acaso se sentía avergonzado? —Son cosas de hombres, es… es algo que hacemos entre nosotros… tonterías… sí, es eso. Tonterías de hombres que no entenderías.

—¿Entonces, no quieres una mamada? —¡Wow! Ella lo había preguntado, ¡y maldita sea! Escucharla decir eso lo había excitado de una manera que no podía explicar. —¡No se te ocurra mentirme! Sé cuándo lo haces.

Bakugou le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella era su todo. —Claro que quiero que lo hagas, pero no porque te sientas obligada a hacerlo por una conversación estúpida que escuchaste. —volvió a besarla, esta vez en los labios. —Ven, vamos a acostarnos. Quiero dormir esta noche contigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:**

Trataré de actualizar cada miércoles. Espero que les guste y les agradezco por leer!

Capítulo 2

Un fuerte olor a café inundó el aire, ella se removió entre las cobijas antes de abrir los ojos. Kacchan aparecía por la puerta, sosteniendo una bandeja con una taza de café humeante y unas tostadas. Era tan atento y cariñoso, que por momentos sentía que no merecía que alguien como él la quisiera.

—¡Buenos días, princesa! —le sonrió mientras le entregaba la bandeja. Ella no pudo contener la risa. ¡Princesa, le decía! ¿Bakugou Katsuki siendo tan cursi? Era completamente increíble. Lo vio sonrojarse, y esto le provocó otra ronda de carcajadas.

—¡Dame un beso! —le pidió cuando pudo contenerse. Bakugou aceptó de mala gana.

¿Cuál era la definición del cielo para él? Sentir los labios de Uraraka sobre los suyos. Al principio, le parecía una chica sosa y sin gracia, ¿ahora? Ahora ella significaba su mundo entero. Verla sonreír era todo lo que deseaba. Recordaba el día que todo empezó, ella había salido llorando de uno de los baños de mujeres de la universidad; él la estuvo buscando por horas y ver que había estado escondida en uno de los baños hizo que la ira corriera por sus venas. En ese momento, sólo podía pensar en el tiempo perdido y en que su profesor no pudo darle una compañera peor para el proyecto de ese semestre.

La siguió para decirle unas cuantas cosas. La idiota había salido corriendo debajo de la lluvia, mas que lluvia, el diluvio que caía. Él como buen anormal, la siguió. La tomó de la mano y la hizo voltearse a la fuerza. Ella trató de soltarse, él apretó con más fuerza su mano.

—¡Lo siento, Bakugou! ¡Lo siento mucho! —repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, él no estaba de humor y ella con ese aspecto indefenso estaba enojándolo más. —¡Déjame ir por favor! ¡Suéltame! —cada vez era más insistente. —¡Por favor! ¡Necesito irme!

—¡PUEDES CERRAR LA PUTA BOCA DE UNA BUENA MALDITA VEZ! —le ordenó, ella obedeció. La lluvia los había empapado. Ella tiritaba y a él le valía 70 hectáreas de verga como se encontrará. —¿Crees que tengo todo el puto tiempo del jodido mundo para esperarte? —trataba de no gritar tanto, pues ya parecían bastante subnormales los dos, como para sumar sus gritos histéricos. —¿Crees que no me importaría hacer la investigación solo y sacarte del trabajo?

—Bakugou, me lastimas. —ella volvió al forcejeo nuevamente.

—¡No pienso soltarte hasta que me respondas! —la sostuvo con más fuerza. —¿Qué carajos hacías que me dejaste esperando?

—Nada que te importe. —sin previo aviso, le pateó la pierna. Bakugou la soltó y ella salió corriendo, maldiciendo corrió detrás de ella cojeando. ¡Vaya puto show se estaban montando!

¿Por qué diablos estaba haciendo esto? Simplemente podía hacer el proyecto solo, entregarlo y aprobar sin necesidad de hacer tanta ridiculez, pero en el fondo quería saber por qué había estado llorando. Desde primer año había llevado varios de los cursos de carrera con Uraraka y ella era conocido por ser una estudiante aplicada y a pesar de ser un poco lenta para aprender, siempre se esforzaba. Además, era una debilucha, pero no la imaginaba siendo tan ridícula como para ponerse a llorar en público.

Ella se detuvo unos metros adelante, definitivamente no tenía la mejor condición física. ¡Ni siquiera había corrido 100 mts! Uraraka tomaba bocanadas de aire, tratando de reponerse. Estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero todo se estaba volviendo tan difícil. Estaba a punto de perder la beca, pues uno de los requisitos era aprobar mínimo tres cursos de los cinco que estaba obligada a llevar y estaba a punto de reprobar cuatro, y por lo enojado que se encontraba Bakugou, un quito era lo más seguro. Sin dejar de lado que Deku había estado besando descaradamente a Tsuyu en el campus. ¿Estaba haciendo demasiado drama? Su novio estaba con otra mujer, estaba a punto de dejar la universidad y su padre no podría pagar la cantidad de dinero que estaría debiendo si perdiera la beca. Ojalá tuviera tanto dinero como Momo.

—Por favor, Bakugou. No tengo fuerzas para pelear contigo en este momento. —le dijo cuando él la alcanzó. Él en cambio, la tomó de la mano, esta vez con mucha más delicadeza y la llevó dentro de un apartamento. —¿Dónde vamos?

—A mí casa. —le respondió. —Tenemos un trabajo que hacer y terminaremos resfriados.

—¿Si vives tan cerca de la universidad, por qué siempre llegas tarde?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Tengo un sueño pesado y jamás escucho la alarma.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de desayunar, Bakugou alistó el almuerzo de ambos mientras Uraraka se bañaba. Ella vivía con él desde inicio de semestre, sus padres pensaban que vivía con una de sus compañeras, pues ninguno de los dos aceptaría que su hija se estuviera quedando con un chico y mucho menos uno con la reputación de delincuente que tenía este. Cuando todo estuvo listo, ella salió 20 minutos antes que él para que nadie los viera juntos.

Caminó los pocos metros que la alejaban de la universidad, esperó a que el semáforo se pusiera para cruzar de forma segura. Al otro lado, la esperaba Momo con una sonrisa. Ambas entraron a la universidad y se dirigieron a su respectivo salón que se encontraba en un tercer piso, para ejercitarse un poco más subieron las escaleras mientras conversaban de cosas banales como lo eran los justos de Momo por el Kpop.

Entraron al salón, Izuku estaba junto con su novia. Momo le apretó el hombro a modo de consolarla, sin darse cuenta que para ella esos dos no significaban nada, no le dolía verlos. Ahora tenía alguien que la amaba verdaderamente y que demostraba ser mucho mejor de lo que fue Midoriya. Le dio una sonrisa para que viera que no pasaba nada. Desde un inicio supo que tendría que verlos seguido pues lo quisieran o no, coincidirían en varios cursos. Asui sintió algo de vergüenza y agachó la mirada, había sido así desde el principio. Fueron amigas, pero eso había quedado atrás tiempo atrás, cuando ella decidió meterse con su novio, o tal vez simplemente, él había dejado de quererla y entre ambos despertó el amor, siendo la romántica que era, de cierta forma no podía culparlos por los que pasó. Tal vez sintieron la misma atracción que hubo entre Bakugou y ella.

Se sentaron en la parte trasera y decidieron seguir su conversación como si aquellos no existieran. Minutos después entró Toga con su desparpajo de siempre. Ella se sentó al lado de Momo, un pupitre delante del suyo. Luego la escuchó susurrar algo sobre lo sexy que le parecía Bakugou y su pinta de chico malo. Sintió un poco de celos pero el siguiente comentario la dejó completamente sin palabras.

—Desearía tanto volver a coger con él.

Momo que no pudo contenerse decidió confirmar lo que ella no quería. —¿Te has acostado con Bakugou?

—Por supuesto, desde primer año. —respondió sin más antes de meterse un trident en la boca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La vista que tuvo apenas cerró la puerta, fue la mirada furiosa de Kacchan. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Él no le decía nada, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, ella misma sabía que había hecho algo que solo lo hizo enojar, sino que también lo había lastimado. Era una idiota sin remedio.

Las palabras de Toga la hicieron dudar un poco, su inseguridad luego de lo que pasó con Deku era todavía mayor. No quería lastimar a Bakugou, él no había hecho ni una sola cosa que la hiciera cuestionar el amor que sentía hacia ella. ¿Qué podía decir? Únicamente estaba ahí de pie, esperando a que él dijera algo, se pusiera a gritar una cantidad incontable de malas palabras. Pero no lo hizo.

—La comida está en el microondas. —sin más fue directo a la habitación donde tomó su chaqueta y se fue, dejándola con sus pensamientos, inseguridades y culpas.

Cuanto hubiese preferido que se pusiera a gritar y despotricar contra ella, como normalmente hacía cuando se enojaba. Bakugou tenía un carácter explosivo, jamás la había golpeado, pero no podía negar de ninguna manera que era un chico violento. Enojado solía golpear y quebrar cosas. La asustaba tanto, pero en este momento prefería eso. Prefería mil veces verlo así, que la cara de decepción y dolor con la que lo encontró.

Lloró como una niña, sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, esperando que él volviera y la reconfortara. Quería tanto explicarle lo que pasó. Se levantó luego de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, se acostó en la cama, las cobijas le olieron a su perfume. Se envolvió, extrañando el calor de su cuerpo, sus brazos rodeándola y sus labios besándole la frente.

No pudo dormir esa noche. Bakugou no llegó, esperaba que no estuviera haciendo alguna locura. Ella se sentía cada vez peor. Bakugou estuvo planeando por semanas algo especial para cuando cumplieran medio años juntos. Él mismo confesó que era de las cosas más ridículas que haría en su vida, pero por ella haría eso y muchas tonterías más.

Toga era una rubia hermosa y no solo físicamente contaba con tantas cualidades que la volvían una de las personas más maravillosas que había conocido, sin importar las excentricidades que solía hacer- Era cierto que su cuerpo era un perfecto reloj de arena, grandes tetas, cintura de avispa, un culo en forma de corazón, que la mayoría de las mujeres la rechazaban por envidia, que los hombres la perseguían como si se trata de un pedazo de carne, pero si te tomabas el tiempo de conversar con ella, te dabas cuenta que tenía una gran cantidad de conocimientos en diferentes ámbitos, feminista radical, participaba activamente en varios movimientos. Era una mujer fascinante y hermosa. Sabía lo que quería y luchaba por ello.

Por el contrario, ella se consideraba del promedio, hacía copa B, sus nalgas dejaban mucho que desear y su cintura… bueno, era cuadrada. Jamás se acomplejó con su cuerpo, o al menos eso quería aparentar. Tenía demasiado miedo de perderlo. Ella era una mujer sosa, sin conocimientos sobre nada, estudiaba lo que su padre consideró que era lo mejor, sentía que carecía de criterio propio.

¿Si aparecía alguien mucho más linda? ¿Si él prefería estar con una mujer como Toga o con la misma Toga que se notaba muy enamorada de él? No sabía si podría superar otra ruptura, y más uno donde volviera a traicionarla. Deku abrió una herida en su confianza que no lograba cerrar por mucho que lo intentara.

Imaginarlo con Toga o cualquier otra chica le provocaba nauseas. Sabía que no era competencia para ninguna otra. Su autoestima estaba por los suelos. No quería ni verse espejo porque confirmaría lo que ya sabía.

Bakugou llegó a casa por la mañana. No podía creer lo boca floja que había sigo Toga. Ella misma le había comentado que tal vez habló más de la cuenta sobre la relación de amigos con derecho que tuvieron antes. Al parecer lo comentó en presencia de Momo y Ochako. Toga se disculpó varias veces, pues sabía que él era un hombre reservado, y le había pedido desde el inicio que por favor no dijera nada a nadie, y ahora resultaba que toda su generación sabía que ambos se acostaban.

La encontró en la cama. Estaba hecha un ovillo entre las cobijas. Se sentó en la orilla, le quitó la cobija de la cara para poder verla. Estuvo llorando y eso le rompió el corazón. Seguía enojado y tal vez gritara un poco.

—Sé que Toga abrió su bocota. —le dijo tratando de no sonar tan duro. —¿Fue por eso que me plantaste? —esto último sonó demasiado fuerte.

—¡Lo siento mucho, amor! —lloró. —Soy una idiota.

—Sí, lo eres. —no agregó más. —Me hiciste esperarte por horas, y no te apareciste porque ¡sorpresa! Resulta que no era un hombre virgen y casto cuando me conociste. Porque para tu sorpresa, he cogido con otras mujeres.

—Bakugou, por favor…

—¡POR FAVOR NADA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿CÓMO CREES QUE ME SENTÍ? Estuve toda la maldita tarde cocinando algo especial. Estuve días planeando una salida especial, ¿para qué? ¿Eh? Dime, ¿para qué carajos estuve…? —respiró hondo. Se puso de pie y caminó por toda la estancia. —A mí no me importa que estuvieras con otro antes de mí. No me importa que el hijo de perra de Izuku te quitara la virginidad. No me interesa nada de eso. Yo te amo. Tu pasado está no me va a interesar ni ahora ni nunca. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo con él mío?

—No entiendes. —ella seguía acostada.

—¿NO ENTIENDO? —estaba gritando otra vez. —¡CLARO QUE NO ENTIENDO! ¿ACASO SOY UN JODIDO ADIVINO Y NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA? PUDISTE VENIR AQUÍ, COMO UNA JODIDA ADULTA, DECIRME LO QUE HABÍA PASADO, O CONTESTAR UNA MALDITA LLAMADA. EN CAMBIO, DECIDISTE NO APARECERTE AQUÍ, DEJARME COMO UN MAMÓN PREOCUPADO Y ESPERANDO HASTA QUE TE DIERA LA MALDITA GANA APARECERTE. ¡CLARO QUE NO ENTIENDO NI VERGA DE LO QUE ESTÁ PASADO! PORQUE AL APARECER QUE LA MUJER QUE ESTÁ CONMIGO SIGUE SIENDO UNA NIÑA TONTA.

—¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA! —gritó. —Escúchame. Por favor. Solo cierra la boca y escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

Luego de explicarle como se sentía. De hablar de todas sus inseguridades, del miedo de perderlo, de cada una de las cosas que sentía. Él la abrazó y la reconfortó, al igual que ella estaba haciendo con él. Se sentía tan bien estar así con la persona que amaba.

—No existe mujer más hermosa ante mis ojos que tú. —le dijo él. —No tienes que temer por perderme. Sabes que te amo. —le acarició el cabello y la besó en la frente. —Tampoco me gusta que te menosprecies tanto. Eres una mujer maravillosa.

—No digas mentiras para hacerme sentir bien.

—Ochako, para mí, no hay mujer más fascinante que tú. —la besó en la boca, metiendo su lengua juguetona, besándola como tanto le gustaba. Saboreando sus labios, mordiéndolos, robándole el aliento.

Ella metió sus manos debajo de su camisa para acariciarle el pecho. Bakugou se estremeció y su amigo palpitó en sus pantalones, pidiendo atención y ella estuvo a punto de dársela, pero en un rápido él se posicionó sobre ella, empujando su erección contra su abdomen. La besaba con más fuerza, robándole el aire.

Los besos continuaron un descenso hacía su cuello, le quitó la blusa que usaba, hundió la cara en sus pechos, los besó y los lamió antes de liberar sus pezones del jodido sostén. Ella enredó sus dedos sobre su pelo. Todo iba tan rápido. Esta vez le haría el amor salvajemente, se sintió humedecer con la anticipación.

—Dime que es lo que quieres. —su ordenó con la voz ronca.

Ella dudó un poco antes de responder. —Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Bakugou le quitó el resto de la ropa, le abrió las piernas para acariciarle justo donde la volvería loca. —No. Sabes que no quiero que me lo digas así.

Un dedo se introdujo lentamente dentro de su vagina, ella soltó un gemido. Estaba excitada y anhelante por sentirlo completo. —Quiero que me metas la verga.

Él soltó una risa satisfecha. Por fin lo decía sin titubear ni avergonzarse. Se desnudó para darle lo que ambos deseaban.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:**

 **Hola! No entiendo el odio a este ship xD Yo lo amo y que me digan que es imposible me da coraje xD ¿Pa qué piensan algunos que existen los fics? Empezando por mi esposo, que él insiste que es imposible y que obviamente Uraraka está enamorada de Deku... pues NO! Me lo viene a decir él a mí, que shipee el SasuHina y lo sigo haciendo a estás alturas de la vida. RECHAZO LA NATURALEZA. Kacchan y Ochako se aman en mi cabeza y que nadie me diga lo contrario xD Solo quería desahogarme.**

Capítulo 4

Kirishima no sabía qué diablos le había sucedido a Bakugou, pero se notaba que le había afectado lo suficiente como para romper su ley de no beber cerveza. Eran amigos desde que entraron a la carrera, simplemente congeniaron desde el principio, desde entonces eran uña y mugre, por eso, sabía que su amigo estaba pasando por un mal momento. Bakugou no era precisamente muy expresivo que se dijera, a pesar de tener el maldito problema de no conectar la lengua con el cerebro. Nunca pensaba en las consecuencias de aquello que salía de su boca, simplemente decía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Su sinceridad rayaba la crueldad, pero cuando se trataba de sí mismo, tendía a esconder cada detalle lo mejor posible.

Sabía de la relación que tuvo con Toga, por boca de ella, no de él. Kacchan era sumamente discreto muy por el contrario de ella. También se había dado cuenta que Momo esparció el rumor de la relación entre ambos. No era un secreto que Toga estaba enamorada de Bakugou. Siempre lo dejó claro con sus insinuaciones y lo mucho que lloró en sus brazos meses atrás cuando él le dio fin a su relación.

Dudaba que Bakugou estuviera así de mal por lo sucedido con Toga. Solo había comentado lo malditamente estúpida que había sido, y lo boca floja que era. Parecía perro apaleado. Dijo que estaba dolido porque hacía todo lo posible para hacer lo mejor que podía y sin importar que hiciera siempre terminaba mal; esto claro, salió de su boca gracias a los efectos del alcohol.

Como buen amigo que era, pensaba sonsacarle toda la verdad y de alguna manera los dos podrían arreglar las cosas o por lo menos, quitarle el peso de encima. El problema real fue no encontrar a Bakugou donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. No tenía ni puta idea a qué hora se había despertado el jodido imbécil, en realidad se preguntó si había dormido siquiera.

Estaba frente a la puerta de Bakugou. Entró tranquilamente como lo había hecho desde que sacó copia de las llaves para casos como estos. Aunque, lo normal era que se quedara ahí a dormir, cuando era lo suficientemente tarde para irse a su casa. Entró en la sala de estar, y solo poner el pie dentro, escuchó el golpeteo de la cama de su amigo contra la pared. Pensó en dar la vuelta cuando escuchó un sonido demasiado fuerte proveniente de la boca de alguna mujer que conocía. Pero no podía darle un rostro a la voz que gritó.

El gran dilema era irse o no. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y quería respuestas. ¿Acaso Kacchan tenía novia? ¿Ella era la razón por la que decidió dejar a Toga? ¿Quién era la mujer? ¿Por qué se estaba excitando con sus gemidos? Sin darse cuenta estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta de la habitación. Lo matarían, pero moriría teniendo respuestas. ¿Valdría la pena morir? Claro que sí.

En su cabeza rondaron demasiadas escenas, diferentes rostros, pero nunca, absolutamente nunca ni en diez millones de años, habría imaginado a Ochako cabalgando sobre su mejor amigo. Ella subía y bajaba sobre su erección, él le sujetaba las caderas con fuerza, guiándola sobre él.

—¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ? —gritó Bakugou, Ochako se volteó para verlo a la cara. Dio un grito, se hizo a un lado para cubrirse el rostro con la sábana.

—¡Lo siento! Yo… ¿Ella? —Kirishima balbuceaba mientras Bakugou se vestía. —¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En serio?

—¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE MATE!

Uraraka no quería mirar. Sabía que Bakugou se estaba poniendo algo para ir a moler a palos a Kirishima. Se moría de vergüenza. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había llegado? ¿Acaso esta era alguna cruel venganza hacia ella? En su cabeza pasaban tantas cosas que no sabía qué había empezado a dolerle. Miro al rubio salir de la habitación y cerrar. Ya no había rastro de Kirishima. Tomó una bocanada de aire.

No quería pensar mal de Bakugou pero no podía evitarlo. Tal vez esto era una forma de castigarla por dejarlo plantado, por arruinar su sorpresa.

Kirishima estaba de pie frente a él. Parecía algo asustado y un poco apenado. Él trataba de controlarse, pero su único deseo era irse encima de su mejor amigo y matarlo a golpes.

—¿Qué carajos haces aquí? —se acercó mientras Kirishima retrocedía. —¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar así a mi habitación?

—Amigo, mira. Primero tranquilízate. ¿Sí? Yo solo quería ver como estabas. ¡Pucha! No pensé que estabas cogiendo. Mucho menos con ella. —esto último lo dijo de forma despectiva. Bakugou no lo soportó más y lo agarró del cuello.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA HABLAR MAL DE ELLA! —le dijo sintiendo que la sangre le ardía. —No quiero que esto se sepa. ¿Entendido?

—¡Está bien! —trató de zafarse de su agarre. ¡El puto cabrón tenía fuerza! —De mi boca no saldrá nada.

Bakugou lo soltó. —Por favor, lárgate antes de que te mate.

—No tienes que ser tan exagerado. —dijo restándole importancia. —A nadie le interesa que se la metas a la ex de Izuku. Ni siquiera a él, que la dejó por infiel. —Kirishima bajó la voz para que ella no lo oyera. —¿Al menos sabes que Deku la encontró cogiendo con otro tipo y por eso la mandó a la verga?

—¿Qué?

El rubio miró hacia la puerta de su habitación y luego a su amigo. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Esa parte Ochako nunca se la mencionó. ¿No se suponía que habían terminado porque el mama vergas de Deku la había engañado con la cara de rana?

—¿No lo sabías? Eres mi mejor amigo, y un jodido adulto. No es de mi importancia a quien le des. Solo quiero que sepas con la clase de mujer que te estás metiendo. Tsuyu me contó todo. Ochako es una mojigata, anda detrás de hombres que tengan dinero y le den lo que se le dé la gana.

—No me fío de ella. —nunca le había agradado la cara de rana. Le parecía repulsiva de alguna manera que no podía entender. Y él, fiel a los consejos de su madre, siempre se mantenía alejado de las personas que no le daban buena espina.

—¿Y de Midoriya? Fueron amigos, ¿no? ¿Crees que él inventaría algo que lo deje tan mal parado? —se dirigió a la puerta. —En fin, haz lo que quieras, usa condón, yo soy ciego, sordo y mudo.

Ochako salió de la habitación luego de oír el portazo que le avisaba que el hijo de perra se había ido. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Katsuki pensó en correr hacia ella. Quería abrazarla y decirle que no le importaba en lo más mínimo nada de lo que Kirishima dijo. Verdad o no. Él la amaba de una manera enfermiza. Cómo podía explicarle que no importara que hiciera, que todo se lo perdonaría. Incluso una infidelidad. Así de jodido estaba. Obsesionado. Completamente loco por ella. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta que lo tenía entre sus manos?

—¿Le creíste? —le dijo Ochako con una voz bastante rota.

—Amor, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que dijo.

—¿Le creíste? —preguntó. Él no dijo nada. —¡Maldición! Puedes responder una maldita pregunta. ¿Le creíste o no?

—No lo sé. —dijo exasperado. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? —No sé qué pasó y tampoco me importa.

Intentó tocarla, pero ella no lo dejó. Simplemente volvió a irse sin detenerse a mirarlo. Dejándolo otra vez sin saber bien que había pasado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:**

 _Luego de lo que podía considerarse una eternidad... después de considerar que este fic sería otro más siendo abandonado... heme aquí... he vuelto. Resurgido desde las cenizas con un nuevo capítulo... Ok ya._

Capítulo 5

Estaba comportándose de la forma más inmadura y equivocada que podía. Huir como si fuera culpable de las acusaciones del estúpido ese. Sabía de Izuku no era capaz de decir algo así de ella, pero conocía perfectamente quien era la perra maldita que era capaz de inventar cualquier cosa en su contra. ¿Cómo pudo considerarla amiga alguna vez? No entendía cómo pudo ser tan ciega. Asui no se quería ni a sí misma.

Quería decirle sus verdades en la cara y de ser posible arrastrarla del pelo por toda la calle, dejarle un ojo o los dos morados. Pero todo quedaba en ganas de… No tenía el valor de enfrentar a alguien de frente y mucho menos defenderse. Era una cobarde, siempre lo había sido. Huir era lo único que podía hacer para protegerse, aunque esto no era una solución. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Aceptar que esa noche bebió mucho, que ese idiota se aprovechó de su embriaguez y la violó. No. No podía decirle eso a nadie. Prefería que todos pensaran que era una maldita infiel. Que lo que Deku vio aquella noche fue una infidelidad de su parte y no una violación que la hacía sentir sucia.

-.-.-.-.-

Ochako no llegó a dormir. Él tampoco pudo pegar el ojo esperando que regresara a darle una explicación de lo sucedido. Le valía 70 hectáreas de verga si ella le fue o no le fue infiel al bastardo de Deku. Entendía que Kirishima solo quisiera ayudarla, pero eso no significaba que le perdonaría haberle arruinado la reconciliación y que por su culpa su novia se había vuelto a enojar con él como si tuviese que ver con él que todo el jodido mundo estuviera lleno de subnormales que la pusieran de malhumor.

Kirishima fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no aparecer en la clase de la mañana. Izuku no había tenido tanta suerte. Kacchan no lo pensó mucho, solo caminó con tranquilidad y sin mediar palabra alguna, le estrelló el puño en la cara a Deku.

¡Como en los viejos tiempos! Pensó mientras un borbollón de sangre salía de la nariz del pobre. Un segundo puñetazo directo en el costado, otro de vuelta a la cara. ¿Por qué todo pasaba tan jodidamente lente? Sintió unos brazos rodeándolo. Vio a la cara de rana abalanzarse contra él. No lo dudo en lanzarle una patada que le dio en el estómago. ¿Pensó que por ser mujer dejaría que lo golpeara? Jodidamente, no.

—¡MALDITA SEA, BAKUGOU! ¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO? —Kirishima había llegado. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas agarrarlo a golpes también, pero tantos idiotas agarrándolo lo tenían inmovilizado. ¡Hijos de puta!

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Kacchan? —preguntó Deku sosteniendo un pañuelo contra su nariz. —¿Estás loco? —estaba enojado y eso era algo que no se lograba tan fácilmente. Siempre lo había enfermado su carácter tan pasivo. ¡Jodido marica!

Sería una mentira si dijera recordar todo lo que había sucedido luego. Simplemente darle ese puñetazo en la cara hizo que lo invadiera una paz interior que no le importó ser expulsado mucho menos los reclamos de su madre cuando se enteró. Ahora tendría que buscar una nueva universidad.

Esa noche esperó por Uraraka. No llegó. Tampoco a la siguiente. Ni la siguiente a esa. Tenía que abandonar el departamento, regresaría a casa con su madre. Kirishima le ayudó a empacar y prometió devolver las cosas de su ahora exnovia. Lo único que recibió fue un mensaje. "Se acabó". No respondió. Tampoco trató de contactarla. No entendía que pasó; pero tampoco correría a mendigar amor, perdón o atención. ¿Qué hizo mal? Ni putísima idea.

—No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo. —lloriqueó Kirishima. —No te volveré a ver nunca más. ¡Te voy a extrañar!

—A veces siento que estás enamorado de mí. —le respondió. También iba a extrañarlo.

—¡No quiero que te vayas! —dijo guardando algunos libros en una caja. —¿Tenías que golpearlo?

—Sí.

—¿Tenía que ser adentro de la jodida universidad? No pudiste esperar a más tarde.

—Nop.

—¿Acaso no te importa? —se puso de pie y lo encaró. —No valía la pena.

—Claro que sí.

—¡NI SIQUIERA SABE POR QUÉ LO GOLPEASTE! —gritó.

—¡No me importa! —dijo. —Nada va a arruinar mi paz interior.

—¡Increíble que golpear a Midoriya te deje tan tranquilo! —agregó con algo de sorpresa. Se sentía bastante culpable por todo esto. Cuando abrió su maldita bocota nunca lo hizo con intención de arruinar de esta manera la vida de quien consideraba su mejor amigo. —¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

—No creo que mamá me deje disfrutar de mis pequeñas vacaciones. Así que tal vez pase lo que resta del semestre ayudando a papá en la academia de baile. —se encogió de hombros. —Luego tal vez continué en alguna otra universidad que me valide los cursos que ya llevé.

Esa misma tarde, cuando llegó a casa. Se sintió como un niño pequeño otra vez. Recostado sobre los regazos de su madre se permitió llorar por el amor que perdió. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero lograría superar el amor que sentía por aquella idiota. Su madre lo escuchó mientras bebía una copa de vino, permitiendo que su hijo sacara todo el dolor que llevaba dentro. Escuchó cada palabra mientras desgarraban su garganta al salir. Nunca conoció a esa mujer y aun así la odiaba con todo su fuego interno, jamás le perdonaría haber rebajado a su hijo a ese estado tan patético.

No recordaba haber visto a su hijo tan mal luego de una ruptura. Le sirvió una copa de vino mientras ponía algo de música. Un vals sonó envolviéndolos. Se acercó a su hijo, le extendió la mano. Una invitación a bailar.

Él la aceptó. Bailaron y bebieron hasta que amaneció. Era todo. Esa fue la única y última vez que lloró por aquella mujer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:**

 **Primero que nada, quisiera agradecer por sus comentarios. Siento mucho tener que hacerlas sufrir por el desamor de los personajes, pero saben que a veces, el amor nos hace sufrir para aprender a saber amar.**

 **Este capítulo lo escribo un poco ebria, así que si ven errores gramaticales, me disculpo por ellos.**

 **Quiero actualizar el fic lo más rápido posible, pero a veces me es imposible. Ser ama de casa y estudiar me deja poco tiempo libre, y muchas veces, el poco tiempo que tengo, lo uso para dormir o simplemente ver el techo de mi casa. Gracias por leerme.**

 **Los fics han sido parte de mi vida por muchos años. He escrito muchos. Prefiriendo los universos alternativos, que me dan más libertad para imaginar mucho más. Yo feliz de saber que en el mundo, muchas personas que disfrutan, al igual que mi persona, de las historias que escribo.**

 **Quiero dejar claro, no escribo solo para ustedes, que sus comentarios importan, y muchas veces me ayudan a darle un giro diferente a mi historia, sino para mí también. Como fan del anime, me encanta shippear a los personajes, verlos juntos, crear momentos únicos e historias donde puedan estar juntos.**

 **Yo, desde mi pc, de todo corazón, les agradezco por leerme, seguir las historias que escribo y dejar que su imaginación vuele. Recuerden, que sin ustedes, estas historias, incluso la original, no son nada. Besos y bendiciones de parte de LittleTsubaki.**

Capítulo 6

Bakugou se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con el ruido de la aspiradora. Su padre, quien parecía algo decepcionado por el chiquero que seguramente dejaron su madre y él la noche anterior; no parecía particularmente interesado en la resaca que tenía su hijo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Podía adivinar lo que pensaba su padre en ese maldito instante.

El rubio era la perfecta combinación de sus padres, hablando no solo del físico, que heredó tantos rasgos de ambos, sino también parte de sus personalidades. Sacó el carácter fuerte y explosivo de su madre, mientras que de su padre heredó su filosofía y convicciones. Por eso entendía que su padre aun mantenida la boca cerrado, ambos eran abstemios, bueno, al menos su progenitor lo seguía siendo, mientras él rompió sus propias convicciones por culpa de Ochako. En estos momentos, era la viva imagen de su madre, que a veces parecía que rayaba el jodido alcoholismo.

—¡Arriba, bello durmiente! —gritó su madre, haciendo que volviera a abrir sus ojos, con la luz del sol entrado al salón, iluminando todo el recinto y quemándole las putas pupilas.

—¡Maldita seaaaaa! —respondió. —¿Acaso no ves cómo estoy?

—Sí, cariño. Sé que eres patético cuando bebes. —empezó a quitarle la cobija que le habían puesto durante la noche, cuando obviamente de la borrachera se quedó dormido en el sofá. Era patético, su madre tenía toda la razón en ello. —Pero, ¿de verdad crees que te voy a tener haciendo nada en la casa? No, por supuesto que no. Si no estudias, vas a tener que ayudar a tu padre con la academia.

—¡Oh, claro que no! —se levantó rápido provocándose un mareo. —Sabes que no bailo desde hace años.

—¡Lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida, corazón! —le respondió.

Bakugou sabía que su madre había bebido muchísimo más que él. ¿Cómo se mantenía en pie? Esa mujer era la culpable de casi todas las botellas de vino e incluso unas cuantas de whisky que estaban apiladas sobre el desayunador de la cocina. Su padre tendía a reciclar, así que siempre lavaba y apartaba las botellas de vidrio.

—¡Jodida vieja loca! —dijo con una vena palpitándole en el cuello. —¡No pienso hacerlo!

—¡Mira, mocoso de mierda. Cuándo yo digo que vas a hacer algo, lo vas a hacer¡ ¿Entiendes, cabrón? ¿O es que piensas que voy a mantener a un maldito vago en mi casa? ¡En la puta vida va a pasar eso! ¡Ahora mueve ese patético y llorón culo, te das una jodida ducha, desayunas y te vas con tu padre a la puta academia! ¿Hablé lo suficientemente claro?

—¡Sí, ma! —cuando su mamá se enojaba era mejor no tentar a la bestia. Era una jodida agresiva y no quería ser golpeado en ese momento.

—Me alegra mucho. —luego se dirigió a su padre, que en ese momento terminaba de aspirar. —¡Cariño, me voy al despacho! —Ambos se besaron y su madre desapareció por la puerta de salida.

—¡Prepárate rápido, Kacchan! —le pidió su padre amablemente. —En un rato tendremos que irnos y sabes que la academia es bastante concurrida.

Bakugou aún no entendía como un hombre como su padre terminó con una mujer tan jodidamente violenta como su madre. Él era el polo opuesto de su madre, pero ya llevaban tanto tiempo casados y el amor seguía presente en su relación. Era testigo del amor que se profesaban sus padres. ¿Cómo putas aguantaba a esa vieja loca? Nunca lo sabría; pero se alegraba de que se amaran tanto. Incluso sentía mucha envidia de ellos. ¿Por qué a pesar de las tantas diferencias que había entre ellos Ochako no seguía con él? ¿Por qué no confiaba en él de la misma manera que confiaban sus padres entre ellos? ¡Maldita sea! Teniendo un referente sobre el amor como ellos, claro que deseaba algo similar.

—¡Dame diez minutos, por favor!

—¡Por supuesto, hijo! Voy a prepararte una café bien cargado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Momo le escribió contándole sobre el problema entre Kacchan y Deku. Ochako se sintió tan mal. ¿Acaso era su culpa? No quería pensar en ello mientras le ayudaba a su madre con el desayuno. Ignoró el mensaje de su amiga y siguió en lo suyo. Su mamá no le decía nada, pero sabía que algo andaba mal.

Llegar en plena madrugada con los ojos hinchados y sin dar más explicaciones que un hola, volví a casa; dejaba demasiadas preguntas, sin embargo; su madre paciente, esperaba a que ella estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para contarle todo lo que pasó. ¿Cuándo dejó de confiar en su madre? ¿Cuándo empezaron los malditos secretos? Sin importar cuántas veces se dijera que ella era su madre, que siempre podía contarle todos sus secretos sin ser juzgada, en ese momento no podía hacer.

¿Cómo explicarle que la habían violado? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿La culparía también? Tenía tanto miedo, tanta culpa. Si tal vez esa noche no hubiera bebido, si se hubiera quedado en casa. Si tan solo… No valía la pena pensar en todas las cosas que había hecho mal ese día.

Dejar la universidad era una de las cosas más estúpidas que haría en toda su maldita vida, pero no tenía opción. Verlo todos los días, compartir clases con él. No, nunca más. No, no podía. Tener a su violador tan cerca. No, no, no. Nunca más. Le dolía el alma tener que abandonar a Bakugou, sin embargo, no volvería a aquel lugar. Todos la veían como una infiel descarada, prefería eso a una víctima de violación. Prefería ser una puta, una zorra, una cualquiera, cualquier otro objetivo que se les ocurriera a una chica violada.

¿Denunciar? Esa palabra que había sido repetida una y mil veces por Mina. No había forma que lo hiciera. No tenía el valor para recibir todas las acusaciones que seguramente vendrían en su contra. ¿Era su culpa? ¿Por qué? ¿Una falda corta? ¿Beber alcohol? ¿Salir de noche? ¿Estar sola? ¿Aceptar un trago? ¿Por qué lo hizo? No quería tener que responder todas las preguntas que vendría. No quería tener que hacerle frente a él, su violador. No podía con todo. No era tan fuerte. Se sentía tan débil y frágil. Estaba atemorizada. No quería sentirse así, pero cómo podía evitarlo.

Sin quererlo, empezó a llorar. Lloraba por tantísimas cosas que solo podía dejar las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y abrazar a su madre. ¿Acaso podía disminuir los brazos de su madre el dolor? ¿Podían apaciguar sus culpas? ¿Defenderla de todos los temores que atormentaban su corazón? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento era un leve bálsamo a sus heridas.

¡Dios, ayúdame! Rogó en silencio. No podía con todo lo que sentía. La culpa y el miedo devoraban su corazón. Necesitaba tanto amor, ayuda, auxilio. Todo aquello era su culpa. Su maldita y jodida culpa. Si pudiera cambiar el pasado lo haría, una y mil veces.

Llorar no cambiaría nada. Llorar no cambiaría el pasado. Llorar no haría nada. Pero en ese momento, era todo lo que podía hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era buen bailarín. Lo sabía. Desde niño su padre había querido enseñarle su más grande amor, el baile. Él desde siempre bailaba. La música corría por sus venas. Él baile lo hacía olvidar todos sus problemas. Incluso, años después, seguía sosegar todos sus problemas. En ese momento solo podía pensar en la música, los pasos a seguir, los movimientos de su cadera, su pareja. ¿Acaso su madre adivinó que aquello era lo que necesitaba? Su jodida anestesia era todo lo que necesitaba.

La mayoría de los estudiantes de su padre eran mujeres. Ellas estaban encantadas con él. Un profesor joven, para muchas, guapo, que movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, que les provocaba fantasías. ¿Cuántas horas tomó enseñándole a Uraraka a bailar? ¿Cuántas veces habían juntado sus caderas en movimientos eróticos? ¿Cuántas veces habían terminado haciendo el amor en media clase de baile?

¿Cuánto de él había mostrado? De cierta forma se sentía demasiado expuesto. Él, jodidamente enamorado, mostró mucho de su alma, mientras ella, ella… ¿Qué había hecho? No estaba seguro. En sus brazos lloró muchas noches, sin él saber el porqué, no le importó la razón, lo único que pasaba por su mente era que ella lo necesitaba, Ochako necesitaba de él y él le daría todo el apoyo que podía. No pudo más y tuvo que ir a los baños para lavarse la cara.

¿Por qué la amaba tanto? ¿Qué pasaba con él? Nunca, en su puta vida había sentido aquello por alguna mujer. ¡Dios Santo ayúdame! Pensó. Porque tenía las ganas de mover cielo y tierra para buscar a la mujer que amaba y destruir a todo aquel que la lastimó.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Nota autora:** **Siento mucho haber desaparecido xd Y como no hay excusas que valga. Solo me disculpo si el cap no es de calidad, porque ahora tengo que escribir desde el celular, ya que mi compu pasó a mejor vida hace meses. Y créanme que me es muy difícil escribir desde el celular y publicar aún más.** **Gracias por leer y espero les guste c:** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Bakugou se estaba probando así mismo. ¡Puedo hacerlo! Se repitió varias veces, mientras entraba a la academia seguido de esa chica que había estado coqueteando insistentemente con él. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que tuvo sexo? El recuerdo le lastimó bastante. Ochako tal vez lo había olvidado, pero él a ella no, y ahora estaba a punto de hacer algo que sabía iba a terminar mal.

—¿Estás seguro que no vendrá nadie? —preguntó ella bastante nerviosa.

—¿Asustada? —se burló de ella, usando esa risa coqueta y maliciosa que bien sabía volvía loca a las chicas, principalmente a Uraraka. —Pensé que te gustaba la adrenalina de poder ser descubiertos.

Mina miró atrás y luego dirigió su mirada a Bakugou, que la miraba con una ceja levantada esperando su respuesta. Si se echaba para atrás, no habría problema. Sabía que él no se enojaría ni trataría de hacerle algo en contra su voluntad. Tragó saliva y pudo imaginar lo que le esperaba, y que prometía ser jodidamente placentero.

Claro que le llevaba ganas, y quién en su sano juicio no, ¡Dios Bendito! Bakugou era tan jodidamente ardiente. Era el típico chico malo que te hacía mojar las bragas y tener fantasías sucias. Le temblaba el cuerpo, aquella parte de su cuerpo quería tenerlo. Respiró hondo. No era una chiquilla virgen, tenía su experiencia pero aún así, con la presencia de él, se sentía asustada.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa? — le preguntó. No había ningún tipo de reproche ni siquiera decepción. Al contrario, Bakugou lo agradecía. Dudaba incluso que se le llegara a poner dura, y no porque Mina no fuera atractiva, sino porque pensar en hacerlo con alguien que no fuera Ochako, le parecía ridículo. Estaba tan jodidamente enamorado de ella, que le resultaba tan patético y sin embargo, entendía que estaba demasiado enamorado, tanto que lo asustaba.

—Lo siento, yo…

—¡Tranquila! No hay nada que explicar. — sabía que estaba sonando demasiado alegre, salieron al frío de la noche. Cerró la puerta principal de la academia.

—Una amiga me espera a unas cuadras de aquí. — dijo Mina. Bakugou se sorprendió y la miro confundido. — Ella… solo quería asegurarse de estar cerca por si algo pasaba… ya sabes como son las cosas, una mujer no puede viajar sola por la noche…

—Lo entiendo, sólo ten en cuenta que no pensaba mandarte sola a casa. —sabía la realidad en la que se encontraban las chichas, era común ver cómo desaparecían y luego, encontraban sus cuerpos tirados en algún lugar. —Vamos, te acompaño. —lo único que quería ahora mismo, era regresar a su casa y tratar de dormir antes de que la histérica de su madre se diera cuenta que no estaba.

Mina estaba avergonzada. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Bakugou debía pensar que era una niña tonta e inmadura. ¿Tan difícil era coger con alguien solo para quitarte las ganas? Por lo visto sí. No había sido capaz de hacerlo, por mucho que deseaba a Bakugou. Definitivamente, no era el tipo de chica que hacía el amor con cualquier, aunque tratara de serlo. Siempre necesitaba sentimientos de por medio, y no juzgaba a aquella que lo hicieran por placer, solo que ella simplemente no podía.

¿Qué clase de broma le estaba dando el destino? La reconoció a la distancia. Jugando con su celular en el asiento del copiloto. Sintió tantas cosas que no podía definir una sola. Ella alzó la mirada, podía asegurar a ciencia cierta que su rostro quedó blanco como un papel, a pesar de la distancia lo supo. Estaba asustada y nerviosa. La conocía también, que podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Mina golpeó la ventana. Ella la bajó despacito, aterrada. Negó con la cabeza a algo que le susurraron en el oído, Mina pareció ignorar por completo la respuesta de su amiga, porque acto seguido decidió presentarlos.

—Bakugou, te presento a mi mejor amiga. Ochako, él es Bakugou. El chico del que te hablé.

La puerta del auto estaba abierta. Ella seguía sentada mirándolo. Él estaba de pie, su rostro no demostraba nada, principalmente porque no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Uraraka salió despacio, él observó cada movimiento.

—Kacchan. —gimió. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Mina no entendía que pasaba. Pero no tardo mucho en comprender. Bakugou la hizo a un lado para abrazar a su amiga. Ella le devolvió el abrazo mientras lloraba.

—No se suponía que volvería a verte.

—Lo sé, Amor. Lo siento tanto. No llores, por favor. Mi amor. — le rodeó la cara con sus manos, acunando su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Le dio un beso y luego otro, y otro.

—-Lo siento, tengo que irme. —puso sus manos sobre las de él.

—No. —respondió él.

—Kacchan… —en esos ojos podía perderse completamente. Ella fue quien lo besó esta vez. ¿Cómo es que besarlo le hacía olvidar todo lo malo? Lo necesitaba tanto a su lado. Quería estar así con él por el resto de su vida.

—Consíganse un hotel. —les gritó Mina desde el auto. Lo encendió y antes de partir le dijo a Bakugou. —Te la encargo, guapo.

—Mina, ¿qué haces? ¿No puedes dejarme aquí? —Ochako entró en pánico. No conocía la ciudad, solo llegó de visita por unos días antes de empezar a estudiar un técnico en administración.

Se volvió hacia Bakugou. —¿De qué te ríes? Aún tienes que explicarme por qué tuviste una cita con mi mejor amiga.

Eso le borro la sonrisa. —No pasó nada. Lo juro. Ni siquiera la besé.

—No puedo creer que lo hicieras. — respondió ella claramente dolida. - Empezaste a tener citas muy rápido.

—¿Estás celosa? -volvió a besarla. — Hace frío, vamos a buscar donde quedarnos.

Bakugou tomó el auto de su padre, y se dirigió al motel más cercano. Cuando ella vio el lugar al que estaba entrando, su rostro se tiño de rojo y la sorpresa fue sustituida por el pánico.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿A DÓNDE ME LLEVAS? DA LA VUELTA. —se cubrió el rostro con las manos. —No puedo creer que me hagas esto.

El portón eléctrico se cerró a sus espaldas. La suite era enorme, contaba con una cama matrimonial, un baño completo, televisión, equipo de sonido, jacuzzi, un sillón de posiciones. Ochako vio a Bakugou dirigirse a un pequeño rincón apartado, donde había una pequeña puerta. Habló con alguien, que seguramente era quien cobraba.

Ella seguía de pie en la entrada. Escudriñaba todo con la mirada. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahí? Nunca había estado en un motel.

—¿Asustada?—la agarro de las manos y la llevó a la cama. Ella se sentó obedeciendo.

—Eres un cerdo. —le reprochó.

—Lo sé. También sé que necesitamos hablar, pero antes de eso, deja que te haga el amor. —la volvió a besar, robándole el aliento y haciendo que ella también lo deseará como nunca pensó que lo haría jamás. —Por favor.


End file.
